Vehicles intended and designed for operation off-road often include features for protecting parts of the vehicle from damage. Guards are mounted on the vehicle to protect critical parts such as engine components and other easily damaged structures. Moreover, guards may be mounted on the front and sides of the vehicle to protect the body from damage. Additionally, vehicles intended for off-road use often include an increased ground clearance. Steps and running boards may be included to aid entry and exit of the raised vehicle. However, such steps and running boards can detract from the look of the vehicle and also may extend downward sufficiently to decrease the overall vehicle ground clearance.